<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Your Safe Person by BorrowedBlueBox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325118">I'm Your Safe Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox'>BorrowedBlueBox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Non-Binary Byleth, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, blood mention, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix gets injured in a fight, he has to explain to his boyfriend, Sylvain, why trans people aren't always safe with doctors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Your Safe Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Elliot for the FE Trans Winter Exchange! I hope you enjoy it!!</p><p>Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.</p><p>Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Three Houses. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix hissed as he swiped the cotton ball of hydrogen peroxide against his scraped knuckles. </p><p>“Motherf---” Felix started to say but was cut off by his boyfriend coming into the bathroom. </p><p>“Felix! There you are. What happened?” Sylvain asked. </p><p>Felix sighed and wondered who had snitched to Sylvain. </p><p>“Ingrid told me you got into a fight! Felix, what were you thinking?” Sylvain wondered. </p><p>Felix just glared at Sylvain, hissing again as he dragged more hydrogen peroxide over his knuckles. He tossed the cotton ball in the trash and pushed his pants off to reveal a huge gash on his thigh from his encounter. </p><p>“Oh my Goddess! Felix, I’m taking you to a doctor!” Sylvain exclaimed as he moved towards his boyfriend. </p><p>“No you are not.” Felix growled out as he washed his hands. </p><p>Once his hands were dry, he grabbed a warm, damp washcloth and pressed it to the gash. </p><p>“Ahh.” Felix gasped and Sylvain made a squeak. </p><p>“Felix, I’d feel much better knowing you went to a doctor.” Sylvain said. </p><p>“Sylvain, I can’t just go to the doctor.” Felix sighed and looked at the floor.</p><p>“Why not?” Sylvain inquired. </p><p>“Because I’m trans.” Felix said in a small voice. Sylvain gave him a look that said he didn’t understand. </p><p>“Sylvain, because I’m trans, going to the doctor isn’t always a safe experience.” Felix explained. </p><p>“Most are okay, but some aren’t okay and will deny you care or do more damage. There’s always the chance you’ll end up worse off than you entered. I can’t take that chance.” Felix added. </p><p>“Felix they---” Sylvain started. </p><p>“The second they find out I’m trans, I’m not a patient to them.” Felix muttered. Sylvain sighed and then sat up straight. </p><p>“What if the doctor was trans too?” Sylvain said and pulled his phone out, opened his contacts up and scrolled to the B’s. </p><p>Felix’s eyes squinted as he asked, “What do you mean?” </p><p>“You remember my EMT friend, Mercie? Her partner is non-binary and they’re an ER doctor.”  Sylvain said as he sent a text message. </p><p> “Hey Byleth, you free to make a house call?” Sylvain typed and a few seconds his phone vibrated with a reply. </p><p>“What’s the address, I can leave now.” Said the text on Sylvain's phone. </p><p>Sylvain responded with Felix’s address and put his phone away. </p><p>He whipped his head towards his boyfriend when he heard a sniffle.</p><p>“I’m not crying. I got hydrogen peroxide in my thigh wound.” Felix lied. </p><p>“Oh!” Sylvain exclaimed and grabbed another washcloth, dampening it with warm water. Sylvain then took the soiled towel Felix had been holding against his wound and gently pressed the clean one to his boyfriend’s thigh. </p><p>Felix let out a relieved sigh and let his boyfriend help. </p><p>“Do I even want to know how you got this gash?” Sylvain asked in a mother hen tone. </p><p>“I don’t even know. It all happened so fast.” Felix admitted. </p><p>It was about 10 minutes later when Sylvain’s friends arrived. Mercedes and Byleth began their work. Mercedes setting about applying Neosporin to Felix’s knuckles, then bandaging them. Byleth began to clean and examine the gash on the man’s thigh. </p><p>After determining that the gash wasn’t bad enough to require stitches, Byleth began to bandage the thigh wound. Once Mercedes and Byleth were convinced that their patient was sufficiently taken care of, they took their leave, relaying to Felix and Sylvain how to change the bandages and what to expect. They also exchanged numbers with Felix in the event he needed help in the future. </p><p>“I’m a safe person, Felix.” Byleth assured the blue haired man.</p><p> </p><p>Felix walked to his bedroom, collapsed gently on his bed, Sylvain joining him immediately after. It was silent in the room, but the ginger knew his boyfriend was crying just based on the shaking of the shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain pulled Felix into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Did I ever tell you about how I first met Mercie and Byleth?” Sylvain asked the navy haired man. When he got a head shake in response, he began his story. </p><p>“I was 15 and Miklan had chased me with a knife around our backyard. I tripped on a rock and fell, hitting my head and split it open.” </p><p>Felix listened quietly to the story. </p><p>“My parents called an ambulance, one of the EMT’s was Mercie. The doctor who treated me at the ER was Byleth. I stayed in contact with both them as I became a frequent flyer in the ER.” Sylvain admitted.</p><p>“I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t know about it not being safe for you to go to the ER. All my life, I’ve gone for the littlest things Miklan did to me. Thank you for teaching me.” Sylvain expressed and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. </p><p>“My dad was really good at bandaging me up whenever I’d come home. I never had to go to a doctor because he was a trained field medic for the military.” Felix shared. </p><p>Sylvain tried not to raise his eyebrows. Felix wouldn’t have been able to see them rise but he didn’t want to spook him. The other man almost never talked about his father. </p><p>“He was my safe person.” Felix said with a bittersweet smile. </p><p>“I know Byleth said they’re a safe person and I know Mercie is one too, but I want you to know, I am also a safe person for you. I’m your boyfriend, I cherish and love you. I want you to feel safe around me because, Goddess knows, I feel safe around you.” Sylvain confessed.</p><p>“I love you too, Sylvain.” Felix said and looked up at his boyfriend. </p><p>“Also, yeah, I do feel safe around you.” Felix added with a yawn. </p><p>Felix curled into Sylvain, closing his eyes for a nap. The redhead smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to the other man’s lips and hug him a little tighter, being careful to not cause more injuries.</p><p> </p><p>“I will always be your safe person, Felix, that I promise you.” Sylvain whispered to his sleeping love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Happy Holidays!!!</p><p>Follow me on twitter and tumblr:<br/>Twitter: @bbbwritings<br/>Tumblr: @borrowedblueboxswritings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>